boneka salju untuk hyung 1shoot
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "TIDAK BISAKAH HYUNG…MENEMANIKU DIRUMAH…AKU SELALU KESEPIAN HYUNG, APPA DAN EOMMA SELALU SIBUK DENGAN PEKERJAANNYA, DAN SEKARANG HYUNG JUGA SAMA SIBUKNYA DENGAN MEREKA" cast. Lee kikwang (beast) as lee kikwang Kim kyoung jae / eli (Ukiss) as lee kyoung jae


"BROTHERSHIPS"

Ini adalah kumpulan ff bertemakan persaudaraan, dimana didalam ff ini kalian akan menemukan makna persaudaraan sesungguhnya, keharuan, dan kebahagiaan akan ada dalam kumpulan ff persaudaraan ini. langsung saja ya…..^_^ selamat membaca….

" **boneka salju untuk hyung" 1shoot**

Cast:

Lee kikwang (beast) as lee kikwang

Kim kyoung jae / eli (Ukiss) as lee kyoung jae

Kyoung jae pov

Aku adalah lee kyoung jae, saat ini aku adalah seorang pelajar disekolah Namsan high school, saat ini aku kelas 2 SMA. Aku tinggal bersama saudara laki-lakiku, kedua orang tua kami tinggal diluar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka. aku sering merindukan kedua orang tuaku yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka, bahkan hingga aku menghubungi mereka, appa dan eomma jarang sekali menjawabnya. Aku memiliki hyung yang sangat ku sayang, hyung ku itu bernama lee kikwang. Hyungku adalah salah satu member dari grup boy band beast. Hyung juga selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh jadwal manggung mereka. aku sering sekali kesepian dirumah yang besar ini. saat ini aku berdiri didepan kamar kikwang hyung, dan sepertinya hari ini ia akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku sendirian.

"hyung…."panggilku, pintu kamarnya pun lalu terbuka, benar dugaanku hyung akan pergi hari ini, karena aku melihat ia membawa kopernya.

" eh…dongsaeng hyung, waegeudae?" tanyanya, seraya keluar dari kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan merangkul pundakku.

" hyung mau pergi lagi?" tanyaku padanya

"nde…hyung besok ada jadwal manggung di Indonesia" sahutnya

" hm…sendirian lagi deh" sahutku, kikwang hyung pun kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan ia memegang kedua pundakku.

" hyung tahu….kyoung jae hyung ini pasti kesepiankan?, tapi kyoung jae tidak perlu khawatir…karena hyung Cuma 2 hari saja disana, setelah itu hyung akan kembali lagi keseoul" ujarnya menjelaskan padaku

" tidak bisakah hyung…menemaniku dirumah…aku selalu kesepian hyung, appa dan eomma selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan sekarang hyung juga sama sibuknya dengan mereka" ujarku kesal.

"arasso….tapi hyung tidak bisa kalau acara manggung ini ditunda, karena sudah jadwalnya begitu" sahutnya

" ya sudahlah hyung….lagipula aku juga sudah terbiasa sendiri" ujarku pada hyungku.

" mianhe….hyung tahu kyoung jae pasti kecewa pada hyung kan" ujarnya

"aniyo hyung…twessoyo hyung…sebaiknya hyung buru-buru nanti telat kebandaranya" ujarku padanya, wajah kikwang hyung terlihat sedih saat menatapku.

" mian saeng…..hyung janji akan segera pulang" ujarnya padaku

" arasso hyung…'sahutku, drrt…drrt…ponsel kikwang hyung bergetar dan iapun langsung menjawabnya. Kami berjalan menuruni anak tangga, aku hanya mendengarkan hyung berbicara dengan temannya ditelepon.

"nee….chamkanmanyo…aku segera kebandara"

" apa hyung tahu 2 hari lagi hari apa?" batinku, aku menatap wajah kikwang hyung yang setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan temannya, kikwang hyungpun kemudian mempercepat langkahnya,

"saeng….hyung buru-buru, nanti kalau hyung sudah sampai disana hyung hubungi kyoung jae…Ok…" ujar kikwang hyung yang kemudian berlari seraya membawa kopernya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini.

"huft…kenapa aku harus kesepian seperti ini? hyung….aku harus memberimu hadiah apa nanti? Dan apakah aku harus merayakan ulang tahunmu sendirian hyung?" batinku. Aku menatap seisi rumah ini. rumah sebesar ini hanya aku yang tinggal sendirian. Aku kembali kedalam kamarku. dan aku duduk termenung sendirian sambil menatap photo keluargaku.

" appa…eomma…apakah kalian tidak merindukanku?"

" aku kesepian….kalian sibuk…kikwang hyung juga sibuk" aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela, aku melihat salju turun. akupun kemudian meletakkan kembali phigura photo keluargaku diatas meja kecil disamping kasurku. Akupun menuju jendela kamarku, aku menatap setiap salju yang turun, salju ini mengingatkanku sewaktu aku kecil dulu.

~flashback~

" hyung…sedang apa?" tanyaku pada kikwang hyung

" hyung sedang membuat boneka salju" sahutnya

" aku juga ikut ya…"ujarku pada kikwang hyung

" nee…"sahutnya, kamipun kemudian membuat boneka salju ini, kikwang hyung membuat boneka salju untukku dan akupun membuat boneka salju untuk kikwang hyung.

" hyung lihat boneka salju buatanku baguskan hyung?"

" hahahaha….masa boneka untuk hyung gemuk sekali sih"

"aish….hyung….kalau hyung tidak suka ya sudahlah, aku hancurkan saja boneka ini" ujarku kesal

"hyaaaa…..masa begitu saja marah sih….mianhe…hyung hanya bercanda saja. Hyung suka kok" sahutnya yang membuat hatiku senang

" cheongmal?..."

"nde…., nah…bagaimana dengan boneka hyung untukmu….kyoung jae suka?" tanyanya padaku

" aku suka…..tapi kenapa hidungnya panjang sekali?" sahutku dan memanyunkan bibirku pada hyungku

" hahahaha…biar seperti pinokio" sahutnya,

" aish…kalau begitu rasakan ini hyung" aku membuat bola salju dan melemparkan padanya,

"hyaaaa…..kalau begitu rasakan ini" kikwang hyungpun membalas dengan melempar bola salju padaku. kami berdua saling melempar bola salju.

"hahahahaha…"kami berdua tertawa bersama.

~flashback end~

" apa hyung masih mengingat saat kita bermain membuat boneka salju dan saling melempar bola salju hyung"

" saat itu umurku masih 7 tahun dan hyung 10 tahun. Aku sangat merindukan suasana seperti dulu hyung"

" suasana yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan tidak kesepian seperti ini" aku berbicara sendirian didalam kamar sambil menatap salju yang turun. aku menangis sendirian didalam kamarku.

~keesokkan harinya~

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dan saat aku menatap ponselku ternyata kikwang hyung tidak menghubungiku.

"apa hyung sangat repot disana, sehingga menghubungikupun tidak" batinku. Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan aku segera masuk kamar mandi. Setelah aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Aku memasukkan peralatan ski ku kedalam tas ku, karena hari ini sekolah libur, akupun memutuskan untuk pergi kearena ski sendirian. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan segalanya, akupun kemudian turun kebawah, para pelayan memperhatikanku yang membawa tas ransel, dan jaket yang kukenakan.

" anda mau kemana tuan?" tanya pelayan padaku

" aku mau bermain ski…. O iya, mungkin saya pulangnya besok pagi" ujarku pada pelayanku

"tapi tuan ….bukankah malam ini akan ada badai salju, jika terjadi sesuatu pada tuan muda, otte?" pelayan jang sangat mengkhawatirkanku

" gwencana….aku pasti bisa menjagaa diriku, o iya….jika kikwang hyung telepon, jangan katakan aku pergi bermain ski, karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya" ujarku dan tersenyum pada pelayang jang

" tapi tuan…."

" tolong kali ini….mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku meminta tolong pada ajussi, tolong jangan katakan pada kikwang hyung…jika ia kembali besok dan aku belum pulang, maka ajussi boleh mengatakan pada kikwang hyung biar ia menjemputku disana" ujarku

" nee…jika itu yang tuan muda inginkan, saya akan melakukannya. Tapi tuan muda tolong jaga diri disana, karena saya sangat khawatir pada anda" aku hanya tersenyum saja pada jang ajussi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku langsung memeluk erat jang ajussi yang selalu memperhatikanku. Aku merasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku melihatnya.

"gumawo ajussi….gumawo….aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ajussi" ujarku

"tuan muda bicara apa?" ujarnya, akupun kemudian melepaskan pelukanku pada jang ajussi

"hahahaha….aku hanya berkata bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perhatian ajussi padaku" sahutku dan tersenyum padanya

" tuan muda itu sudah kewajiban saya memperhatikan anda, karena saya menganggap anda sebagai anak saya" sahutnya, ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis, namun aku tidak bisa, seandainya saja appa yang berbicara seperti itu padaku. namun appa dan eomma hanya sibuk mengurus perusahaan mereka tanpa pernah memperhatikanku sedikitpun. Aku berpura-pura memasang wajah ceria didepan jang ajussi.

" ajussi…aku pergi dulu ya…."ujarku lalu akupun pergi keluar dari rumah dan jang ajussi pun mengantarku hingga aku masuk kedalam mobilku.

" ajussi….saranghaeyo…." ujarku tersenyum, lalu akupun mengendarai mobilku, air mataku akhirnya tumpah juga. aku merasakan perhatian yang tulus dari jang ajussi yang tidak memiliki anak, namun tidak dari kedua orang tuaku. Aku sangat ingin sekali kikwang hyung pergi bersamaku untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya tengah malam nanti, namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terwujud. Sepanjang perjalanan aku selalu mengingat boneka salju yang pernah kami buat dulu semasa aku masih kecil. Setibanya di gangwon, aku memarkirkan mobilku di area parkir. Sepertinya hanya diriku yang berada di area ski di gangwon ini, karena aku tidak melihat mobil lain diparkir diarea ini. akupun kemudian keluar dari mobilku dan membawa tas ranselku. Akupun kemudian menuju penginapan disekitar area ski ini.

" sepertinya pengunjung hari ini , Cuma saya saja ya?" tanyaku pada pegawai receptionist itu

" nde….karena dikabarkan nanti sore hingga esok pagi akan ada badai salju, maka dari itu pengunjung hari ini sangat sepi, dan baru anda pengunjung pertama yang kemari" sahutnya

" owh….arasso, kalau begitu saya minta kunci kamar…mm…303" ujarku sambil menunjuk kunci bernomor 303, aku sengaja memilih nomor itu karena nomor itu adalah nomor kenangan dimana aku dan kikwang hyung pernah menginap disini jika kami sedang berkunjung kemari. Selain itu nomor itu menunjukkan tanggal kelahiran kikwang hyung yaitu 30 maret

" ini kuncinya" pegawai itu memberikanku kunci tersebut padaku

" gumawo" sahutku seraya menerima kunci tersebut. Lalu akupun kemudian menaiki anak tangga dan menuju kamar sesuai dengan nomor kunci yang kupegang ini. saat aku membuka kamar ini, aku masuk kedalamnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

" ternyata semua masih sama seperti dulu" batinku, dan aku tersenyum sendiri. Akupun kemudian meletakkan tas ranselku disamping kasurku. Lalu akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela dan menatap salju tebal yang berhampar luas diarea ski ini.

" hahahaha…hyung rasakan ini….hahahaha"

" hyaaa….kyoung jae~ah….awas ya….hyung balas…"

" tidak kena..yeeee…yeeee…."

" aish…..rasakan ini…"

" aish….kena lagi"

"hahahaha…akhirnya hyung bisa membalasmu" aku masih mengingat jelas dimemoryku kenangan indah itu, kenangan saat bersama kikwang hyung yang dulu selalu ada untuku, tapi sekarang hanya manggung dan manggung tanpa ia tahu apa yang kubutuhkan saat ini. perhatian…kasih sayang….yah…aku sangat membutuhkannya dari anggota keluargaku, aku merasa aku adalah anak sebatang kara yang kesepian. Tidak terasa air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

" kikwang hyung…apa hyung tahu…aku sangat ingin bermain ski dan kita membuat boneka salju bersama seperti dulu lagi hyung"

" tapi…sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi hyung" aku berbicara sendirian didalam kamar ini.

" seperti dulu hyung…saat aku berulang tahun, hyung membuatkanku boneka salju, dan sekarang giliranku untuk membuatkan boneka salju itu untukmu hyung, meskipun aku tidak tahu jadinya akan seperti apa?, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah malam ini aku berhasil membuatnya untukmu, karena yang aku dengar hari ini akan ada badai salju. Tapi….mungkin hanya ini kenanganku untukmu hyung" batinku. Aku berbalik dan menuju kearah tasku, akupun kemudian mengenakan jaket milikku dan peralatan ski yang kumiliki. Setelah itu akupun kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar yang kutempati ini untuk menuju area ski.

" hm…meskipun hanya sendiri, tapi jangan bersedih kyoung jae….hwaiting" aku menyemangati diriku sendirian, aku bermain dan terus bermain, hingga tanpa sadar didepanku terdapat sebuah batu, hingga saat aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kedua tangan dan kakiku untuk berhenti, akupun tersandung batu tersebut dan aku terpental, aku berguling-guling, dan kepalaku terbentur batu, lalu akupun jatuh kejurang.

Kikwang pov

PRANGGGGGGGGG…..

"ommo…hyung waeyo?" tanya dongwon padaku, DEG…DEG…aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan dongwon padaku, aku memegang dadaku, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini?, ada apa sebenarnya.

"kikwang~ah….waeyo?" yoseoub hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ah…aniyo…"sahutku

"kamu bohong….apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya junhyung hyung padaku

" aniyo…."sahutku berbohong

" kalau begitu kenapa kamu terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu" ujar yoseoub hyung padaku

" molla hyung…a…aku….aku tidak tahu kenapa gelas yang kupegang ini terlepas dari tanganku…a…aku tidak tahu kenapa…hatiku tidak tenang seperti ini" sahutku pada mereka.

" kajja….sekarang tiba waktunya kalian manggung, penggemar kalian sudah menunggu" salah satu kru manajemen kami memberikan kabar pada kami

" yee…"sahut kami serempak

" hwaiting hyung…pasti tidak terjadi apa-apa" dongwon menyemangatiku

"gumawo"sahutku, lalu kami semuapun menampilkan aksi panggung kami didepan semua fans yang mengelu-elukan nama kami. hari ini aku benar-benar tidak fokus, hatiku sangat tidak tenang. Bahkan gerakan danceku pun terlihat tidak sempurna.

" kikwang~ah…tolong fokus" doojoon hyung berbisik padaku

'mianhe hyung….aku akan berusaha fokus" sahutku dan berbisik padanya.

" kenapa hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang seperti ini?, Ya Tuhan….semoga hari ini tidak ada kejadian buruk" batinku. Setelah aksi manggung kami sukses, kamipun kembali kehotel, sepanjang perjalanan menuju hotel, aku hanya diam saja.

"kikwang~ah…waeyo?" tanya hyunseung hyung padaku

"aniyo hyung…"sahutku

"marebwa kikwang~ah…kita ini saudara, tidak baik jika menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami" ujar doojoon hyung padaku

" jincha hyung….aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari kalian" sahutku

" ya sudahlah…kalau kamu tidak ingin cerita pada kami" ujar doojoon hyung

"…"aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka

" o iya hyung…malam ini hyung harus traktir kami makan ya" ujar dongwon, aku mengernyitkan alisku karena aku bingung

" traktir?, untuk apa?" tanyaku

" hyung kan besok ulang tahun, jadi nanti tepat jam 00.00 kita rayakan hari ulang tahun hyung, ottoke?" ujar dongwon padaku

" mwo?...aigo…ternyata dongsaeng kita berulang tahun" yoseoub hyung tertawa dan merangkulku

" cheongmal?...tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak bahagia?" batinku

" kenapa diam saja?, bukankah seharusnya kamu bahagia" ujar junhyung hyung padaku

"ah…nde…aku bahagia kok hyung" sahutku pada mereka

" ah…hari ini lelah sekali, aku ingin beristirahat sebelum kita pulang besok" ujar hyunseung hyung sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Sedangkan aku hanya diam saja dan melihat mereka yang bercanda meskipun mereka terlihat lelah. Setibanya dihotel, kamipun kemudian beristirahat. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagiku, karena sejak tadi siang hingga sore hari kami baru selesai melakukan aktivitas hari ini, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur.

" hyung…tolong aku…..hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung…."

"kyoung jae~aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku

"kikwang~ah…waegeudae?" tanya yoseoub hyung padaku yang duduk disampingku begitu juga member yang lain

" a..aku…aku mimpi buruk hyung….dongsaeng ku….kyoung jae minta tolong padaku" sahutku

" itu hanya bunga tidur saja, mimpi ini terjadi karena kamu sedang kelelahan" ujar hyunseung hyung

"tapi ini seperti nyata hyung….aku harus kembali ke seoul, aku harus pulang sekarang" ujarku, akupun kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan menuju lemari, doojoon hyung memegang lenganku

" kamu tidak bisa pulang sekarang…lagi pula penerbangan ke seoul tidak ada untuk hari ini" ujar doojoon hyung padaku

" kenapa tidak ada?" tanyaku kesal

" karena diseoul saat ini sedang ada badai salju" sahut hyunseung hyung

" aku harus pulang hyung….aku harus pulang" aku berteriak pada mereka

" lee kikwang…., itu hanya mimpi saja, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi…"ujar junhyung hyung

" tapi hatiku….kenapa hatiku mengatakan aku harus kembali keseoul" sahutku dan membentak mereka

" hyung…meskipun hyung bersikeras untuk pulang, pihak manajemen tidak akan mengizinkan hyung kembali seoul karena malam ini kita ada wawancara" ujar dongwon padaku

" jika kamu khawatir pada kyoung jae, lebih baik kamu hubungi dia" saran yoseoub hyung

"nee…aku akan mencobanya" akupun kemudian berlari menuju meja disamping kasur untuk mengambil ponselku lalu akupun mencoba menghubungi kyoung jae, ponselnya aktif tapi kenapa tidak dijawab?, aku mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"ottoke?" tanya doojoon hyung, aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"coba hubungi rumahmu" saran junhyung hyung

"nee…"sahutku, akupun kemudian mencoba untuk menghubungi rumah, setelah beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk menghubungi rumah, akhirnya ada juga yang mengangkat telepon rumahku

" yeobseyo….ajussi apa kyoung jae ada dirumah?" tanyaku

"mwo?...kyoung jae pergi bersama temannya?, odieya?" tanyaku lagi

" owh…arasso…jika ada apa-apa tolong segera hubungi saya, arachi…"akupun kemudian menutup ponselku kembali

"ottoke?" tanya doojoon hyung

" kyoung jae pergi bersama temannya ke pulau silmi do" sahutku

"kalau begitu kamu jangan khawatir lagi" ujar junhyung hyung yang merangkul pundakku, member yang lainpun menghampiriku.

"nee…"sahutku…aku mencoba untuk tenang, tetapi kenapa tidak dengan hatiku?, kenapa hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang?, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kyoung jae pov

~malam harinya~

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, samar-samar aku melihat sinar rembulan menyinari suasana dimalam ini. semakin lama pandanganku semakin jelas, aku berusaha beranjak bangun dan berdiri. Namun kepalaku terasa amat menyakitkan, aku meraba kepalaku, dan aku merasakan ada suatu cairan yang pekat mengalir dikepalaku. Akupun kemudian melihat tanganku yang meraba kepalaku tadi dan ternyata kepalaku berdarah.

" fida…" gumamku, cuaca semakin dingin dan menusuk tulangku. Aku teringat bahwa sebentar lagi kikwang hyung berulang tahun, dan aku harus bergegas untuk membuatkan boneka salju untuknya. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku saat ini berada di jurang, namun tidak terlalu dalam, hingga akupun berusaha untuk keluar dari jurang ini dengan berusaha memanjat keatas, namun karena aku terjatuh lagi, aku terus mencoba dan mencoba untuk memanjat keatas. Cukup lama aku berusaha mendaki, akhirnya aku berhasil juga. aku terus berjalan dan berjalan menyusuri area bersalju ini. salju yang sangat tebal, hingga membuatku sulit untuk berjalan. Darah masih mengalir dari kepalaku, hingga membuatku sesekali berhenti berjalan karena menyebabkan kepalaku sangat pusing. Namun aku tidak boleh menyerah untuk menuju penginapan. Aku terus menerobos badai salju, namun lagi-lagi aku terjatuh karena salju yang longsor akibat badai salju ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Kikwang pov

"argh….."aku memegangi dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit ini.

"kikwang~ah….waeyo?"

"gwencanayo?" tanya doojoon hyung dan hyunseung hyung mencemaskanku

"gwencana hyung…"sahutku

"kamu berbohong…apa kamu sakit?" tanya yoseob hyung

"aniyo….hanya saja tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa" sahutku

"sebaiknya kita periksa saja ke rumah sakit" saran dongwoon padaku

"tidak perlu….mungkin karena perasaanku yang tidak tenang seperti ini, maka dari itu dadaku tadi terasa sakit" sahutku

"apa kamu masih mengkhawatirkan dongsaengmu?" tanya junhyung hyung. aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menitikkan air mataku didepan mereka.

"hyung…kenapa menangis?" tanya dongwoon.

"kikwang~ah…."ujar yang lain

" aku tidak mengerti kenapa hatiku selalu menyarankan agar aku segera kembali ke seoul hyung….aku takut….."ujarku dan menangis didepan mereka

" kikwang~ah….yakinlah bahwa dongsaengmu akan baik-baik saja bersama temannya, dan jika memang terjadi apa-apa padanya, pasti mereka akan segera menghubungimu" ujar doojoon hyung.

"nee hyung…."sahutku, akupun kemudian menyeka air mataku, meskipun aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, namun pada kenyataannya hati ini tetap tidak bisa tenang. Aku sangat takut jika hal buruk terjadi pada dongsaengku itu. kamipun kemudian menuju aula hotel untuk melakukan fanmeeting bersama para wartawan dan para fans kami yang telah menunggu kami. banyak sekali pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada kami. dan lagi-lagi hari ini aku tidak fokus, bahkan hingga akupun ditegur oleh doojoon hyung.

"kikwang~ah…kenapa melamun?" bisiknya padaku

"ah…wae hyung?" tanyaku

" para wartawan sedang memperhatikanmu, kenapa kamu melamun?"

"ah…mianhe hyung, aku tidak fokus saat ini" sahutku pelan

"arasseo…"sahutnya. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum walaupun hatiku gundah.

Author pov

Kyoung jae menggerakkan jari jemarinya, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, karena sebagian tubuhnya tertimbun salju, namun ia berusaha bangkit. Tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan dan darah yang masih mengalir dari kepalanya tak membuatnya menyerah untuk bangkit, ponselnya berdering karena alarm di mana alarm tersebut menunjukkan waktu dimana sekitar 15 menit lagi kikwang berulang tahun, meskipun pandangan kyoung jae sedikit buram, namun kyoung jae memiliki tekad untuk memberikan hadiah terakhirnya untuk kikwang.

"hyung….chang…keman…a…ku..akan…mem…buatkannya…untuk…mu" ujar kyoung jae, iapun kemudian menyingkirkan tumpukan salju pada sebagian tubuhnya. Lalu iapun berdiri dengan memegang pohon yang berada disebelahnya. Dengan kondisinya yang lemah, kyoung jae berusaha untuk membuat tumpukan salju yang kemudian ia membuat dua boneka salju dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal kyoung jae berusaha membuat boneka salju itu. pandangannya semakin kabur, kyoung jae pun kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya agar tidak kabur.

"ku mohon…jangan biarkan aku pergi sekarang….boneka ini belum selesai" kyoung jae berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya semakin pucat, bibirnya mulai membiru, dan ketika boneka itu telah selesai dibuatnya, kyoung jae menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan 5 menit lagi hyungnya berulang tahun. Kyoung jae dengan tangannya yang bergetar, ia berusaha untuk merekam suaranya dan mengambil gambar boneka salju yang ia buat itu dengan menggunakan ponselnya.

" SAENGIL…CHUKAEHAMNIDA…SAENGIL…" kyoung jae memegang kepalanya yang semakin sakit, tubuhnya sangat lemah karena darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari kepalanya. Iapun terduduk lemas disalju.

"h…hyung…saengil…chukaeo….saranghanda….bogohippoyo hyung….cheongmal…mianhe…" kyoung jae menyimpan suaranya dalam ponselnya, lalu iapun berusaha untuk mengambil gambar kedua boneka salju yang telah dibuat olehnya. Kyoung jae tersenyum setelah mengambil gambar tersebut dengan ponselnya. Iapun kemudian mencoba untuk mengirimkan suara dan gambar tersebut melalui MMS dari ponselnya dan tak lupa ia memberikan pesan terakhirnya kepada kikwang, dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lemah, dan kyoung jae tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan, tubuhnya pun tumbang, dengan sisa nafas yang dimilikinya ia mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya untuk hyung yang sangat ia sayangi.

" HYUNG….SARANGHAEYO…MIANHAMNIDA…ANNYEONG KASYEYO….HYUNG" genggaman tangannya pada ponsel miliknya pun meregang, kyoung jae tak dapat lagi bertahan. Kyoung jae menutup matanya untuk terakhir kali. Tubuhnya membeku, dan bibirnya pun membiru. Kini kyoung jaepun telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Kikwang pov

Setelah acara Fanmeeting selesai diadakan, aku dan beberapa member B2ST pun kemudian merayakan hari ulang tahunku di hotel yang kami tempati saat ini. hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis saat ini, member B2ST memperhatikanku.

"hyung….apa hyung terharu dengan kejutan dari kami ya?" tanya dongwoon polos, aku mencoba untuk tersenyum pada mereka. dan menyeka air mataku

"nde….gumawo atas kejutannya…"sahutku berbohong, aku memang terharu Karena kejutan yang mereka berikan padaku, namun yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan itu. aku menangis…karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam diriku, dan aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"kikwang~ah….kajja dipotong kuenya" saran yoseob hyung

"nee…"sahutku, namun belum aku memotong kue pemberian dari mereka, ponselku berdering , ketika aku melihat dilayar ponselku ternyata appa dan eomma menghubungiku dengan 3G mereka.

"appa….eomma….."ujarku gembira

"kikwang~ah….saengil chukaeo anakku….semoga kamu bertambah tampan, karirmu bagus dan apa yang kamu inginkan terwujud" ujar eomma ditelepon

"gumawo eomma….appa…"sahutku pada mereka

" sarannghaeyo anakku…"ujar appa, air mataku tumpah karena terharu oleh kedua orang tuaku yang masih mengingat hari ulang tahunku.

" saranghaeyo appa…eomma…."sahutku kepada mereka, kemudian kedua orang tuaku menutup ponsel mereka, dan akupun kemudian memegang pisau kue ini, dan aku terhenti ketika ada dua pesan masuk berupa MMS. Aku bahagia ketika aku membaca nama yang tertera pada pesan masuk ini.

"nugu kikwang~ah?" tanya doojoon hyung

"dongsaengku…."sahutku semangat, merekapun tersenyum padaku. ketika aku membuka MMS pertama, aku sangat terkejut dengan gambar yang dikirimkan oleh dongsaengku, ketika aku membaca pesannya dibawah gambar boneka salju itu, aku menangis….aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku merasa tersayat seperti ini.

"SAENGIL CHUKAEO NAN HYUNG…MIANHE HADIAHKU CUMA BONEKA SALJU INI…..AKU INGIN SEKALI HYUNG ADA DISINI BERSAMAKU DAN MEMBUATNYA BERSAMA, TAPI HYUNG SIBUK SEKALI DISANA….TAPI TIDAK APA-APA….KARENA HADIAH INI ADALAH HADIAH TERAKHIRKU UNTUKMU HYUNG…..SARANGHAE….CHEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO….."setelah membaca pesannya, akupun kemudian membuka MMS kedua darinya.

"SAENGIL…CHUKAEHAMNIDA…SAENGIL…h…hyung…saengil…chukaeo….

saranghanda….bogohippoyo hyung….cheongmal…mianhe…" suara dongsaengku terdengar sangat lemah, ada apa dengannya.  
"kyoung jae~ah…waeyo dongsaeng~ah….wae?, suaramu terdengar lemah seperti ini" gumamku, karena sangat mengkhawatirkannya akupun kemudian mencoba untuk menghubunginya, namun ponselnya tidak dijawab.

"hyung…."

"kikwang~ah…." Mereka mengkhawatirkanku, namun aku tidak menghiraukan mereka, karena yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah dongsaengku saja. Aku membuka kembali gambar boneka salju yang dikirim olehnya, dan aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Aku merasa pernah kesana. Hatiku semakin cemas ketika membaca ulang pesan darinya. Dan kata-katanya itu semakin memperkuat dugaanku jika telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Akupun kemudian menghubungi rumah. Dan pelayan jang menjawab teleponku.

"yoebseyo….."

"yeobseyo…ajussi…tolong katakan padaku dimana kyoung jae saat ini?"

"tuan muda pergi bersama temannya"

"bohong….dimana kyoung jae" aku membentaknya

"tuan….tuan muda pergi bermain ski…"sahutnya

"mwo?...kenapa tadi ajussi berbohong padaku…HAH…kenapa ajussi tidak mencegahnya?" bentakku lagi

"mianhe…karena tuan muda kyoung jae berpesan seperti itu pada saya, dan tuan muda kyoung jae mengatakan jika ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada anda" , tanpa berkata apa-apa akupun langsung menutup ponselku. Akupun beranjak dari kursi

"kikwang~ah mau kemana?" tanya hyunseung hyung

"aku harus kembali keseoul….bagaimanapun caranya aku harus pulang sekarang" ujarku pada mereka

" tapi…." Ujar yoseob hyung, aku tidak memperdulikan mereka, akupun kemudian berlari menuju parkiran mobil. Aku segera pergi menuju bandara.

" ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya pegawai tersebut

"saya ingin pesan tiket keseoul…saya mohon berikan saya tiket keseoul"

"sorry…untuk tiket penerbangan keseoul saat ini tidak ada. Jika anda ingin pergi keseoul, anda bisa datang kemari lagi esok hari"

" No….saya mohon, saya sangat membutuhkannya sekarang"

"sorry…saya tidak bisa karena tiketnya juga tidak ada kalau untuk saat ini" akupun kemudian berlutut didepan pegawai yang bertugas itu.

"please…berikan saya tiket itu…."tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memegang pundakku. Dan aku menoleh kearahnya

"kikwang~ah…kita akan kembali keseoul malam ini juga" perkataan doojoon hyung membuatku senang

"cheongmal?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"nde….kita akan melakukan penerbangan dengan pesawat pribadi" sahut hyunseong hyung padaku, akupun kemudian berdiri dan memeluk mereka. bukan hanya aku dan member B2ST yang kembali ke seoul, namun bersama manager dan kru manajemen B2ST pun kembali ke seoul. sepanjang perjalanan, aku tidak bisa terlelap. aku membuka kembali ponselku dan membaca sekaligus mendengarkan suaranya yang ia kirimkan kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis saja. Setibanya dibandara incheon, kamipun segera menuju mobil van kami, namun aku meminta kepada mereka untuk pergi ke gangwon karena hanya tempat itu aku dan dongsaengku sering bermain ski bersama. setibanya di gangwon akupun menuju penginapan yang terdapat diarea ski ini. aku sangat terkejut ketika aku mengetahui bahwa kyoung jae hingga saat ini belum kembali kepenginapan sejak tadi siang. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir.

" mwo?, jadi dongsaengku saya belum kembali sejak tadi siang?"

"nde tuan….kami juga sudah mencoba untuk mencarinya, namun hingga saat ini pun pencarian kami nihil, dikarenakan adanya longsoran salju didaerah sekitar arena ski ini"

"ANDWE…..kyoung jae pasti baik-baik saja…."

"hyung….kikwang~ah…." Aku tidak memperdulikan member B2ST yang mencemaskanku, akupun kemudian nekat untuk keluar dan menuju arena ski untuk mencari dongsaengku, aku terus berlari dan berlari. Member B2ST mengejarku, namun aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"kyoung jae~ah…..kajimma…kajimma…."aku berlari dan menangis.

"KYOUNG JAE~AH….."aku berteriak memanggil namanya, aku terus berteriak dan berteriak, hingga langkah kakiku terhenti ketika aku melihat dua boneka salju dan tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak didepan dua boneka salju itu. aku melangkah perlahan-lahan, aku takut….sangat takut…aku takut jika sosok itu adalah tubuh dongsaengku kyoung jae. Langkah kakiku semakin mendekati tubuh yang tergeletak itu. ketika aku berhenti tepat didepan tubuh yang tergeletak ini, air mataku semakin deras, aku terdduduk lemah ketika apa yang kulihat didepan mataku ini adalah sosok kyoung jae. Aku meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuhnya yang membeku, dan darah yang terdapat dikepalanya yang juga membeku membuatku sangat menyesal.

"KYOUNG JAE~AH…KAJIMMA…IRONA KYOUNG JAE~AH….IRONA…"aku berteriak dan menangis karena nya.

" wae?...kenapa kamu meninggalkan hyung seperti ini…jebbal…kajimma…." Aku terus menangis dan menangis. member B2ST ikut bersedih karenaku.

"TIDAK BISAKAH HYUNG…MENEMANIKU DIRUMAH…AKU SELALU KESEPIAN HYUNG, APPA DAN EOMMA SELALU SIBUK DENGAN PEKERJAANNYA, DAN SEKARANG HYUNG JUGA SAMA SIBUKNYA DENGAN MEREKA" aku teringat perkataan terakhirnya sebelum aku pergi.

"mianhe….cheongmal mianhe…saranghaeyo dongsaeng~ah….saranghaeyo…."

"" hyung lihat boneka salju buatanku baguskan hyung?"

" hahahaha….masa boneka untuk hyung gemuk sekali sih"

"aish….hyung….kalau hyung tidak suka ya sudahlah, aku hancurkan saja boneka ini"

"hyaaaa…..masa begitu saja marah sih….mianhe…hyung hanya bercanda saja. Hyung suka kok"

" cheongmal?..."

"nde…., nah…bagaimana dengan boneka hyung untukmu….kyoung jae suka?"

" aku suka…..tapi kenapa hidungnya panjang sekali?"

" hahahaha…biar seperti pinokio",

" aish…kalau begitu rasakan ini hyung"

"hyaaaa…..kalau begitu rasakan ini".

"hahahahaha…" aku masih teringat akan masa kecil kami.

"gumawo dongsaeng~ah….gumawo…."aku mencium keningnya yang dingin.

"selamat jalan dongsaengku tersayang….saranghaeyo…."batinku.

FIN

mian karena banyak banget share ff malam ini, dan aku bukan hanya buat ff genre brother tapi juga semua ku buat , yaoi, straight juga gender

mian q gak bisa balas coment kalian 1/1, tapi q cukup senang karena kalian udah mau coment dan memberi saran di semua ff ku. cheongmal gumapseumnida ^^


End file.
